Project: Guardian
by SilentRemorse
Summary: Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita discover a part of Sector 5 that they've never been...there they discover the Guardian Program, a young girl who weilds a strange, keylike weapon and is the only one who can truly wipe Xana from the face of Lyoko. Code Lyoko
1. Chapter 1

**Project: Guardian**

**Summary:** Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita discover a part of Sector 5 that they've never been...there they discover the Guardian Program, a young girl who weilds a strange, key-like weapon and is the only one who can truly wipe Xana from the face of Lyoko. ((_Code Lyoko_ with hints of _Kingdom Hearts_ sprinkled in for taste))

**Diclaimer:** I do not know _Code Kyoko_ nor the Keyblade from _Kingdom Hearts_, I just borrowed them for the time being and promise to return them in like-new condition.

Pairings: UlrichxYumi, JeremyxAelita, OddxSerenity

Chapter One: Enter Erase

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_In you and I, there's a new land,  
Angels in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

"Press it, Ulrich!" Yumi called, throwing her disc-like fan at one of Xana's creatures, shattering it into a shower of data. They were fighting in Sector 5, where a new opening had appeared in Jeremy's map. Not knowing if it was an actual entryway into a new part of Lyoko, or a new trap from Xana, the four were sent to invesitgate. They were currently trying to stop the timer and keep the room from shifting around and blocking the way to the new door. Yumi and Odd were taking on Xana's creatures while Ulrich was racing towards the timer, ready to press it and stop the shifting.

"I got it!" Ulrich called back, throwing his sword up towards the timer, causing the glowing symbol to go into the wall. The timer had stopped, and so had the shifting room...but they still had Xana's creatures to take care of. Currently, three Crabs were bearing down on them, the Mana Rays flying above them, swooping on the small party at random intervals to keep them on their toes. They were surrounded. Yumi and Odd had already taken damage and were but mere points away from being taken out of the game. Aelita was trying her best to stay out of the way, and had maintained little damage. Also, Xana didn't target her at the moment, he was more concerned with her protectors.

"Look!" Odd shouted just as the creatures were beginning to attack. Above them on a pillar a pod seemed to slink up from the floor, looking like a closed flower. It floated high above them, glowing like the sun against the stark blue darkness of Sector 5. Even Xana's creatures had stopped, the virus apparently as curious as the four explorers at to exactly what this thing was. As they watched, the pod opened, the flower began to bloom.

"What is that!" Ulrich asked his teammates, but none were able to answer. Reluctanty, he turned his eyes from the sight and looked at Aelita, wondering if she knew what was going on. She seemed just as shocked as the rest of them, so it must be a new threat. Aelita knew all friends and foes of Lyoko, so it this new thing was strange to her, then it couldn't be good. He was preparing to attack when Jeremy came up over the communicator.

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

"Don't attack!" Jeremy warned them, "Whatever you do, don't attack that pod! It's something Fraz Hopper just activated, so it's not something from Xana!" Ulrich stopped is attack and stood watching as the flower continued to bloom. Once it was opened, it revealed that inside was another pod that looked like a water bubble, reflecting the light off the flower and bouncing it around inside itself in different colors.

Inside the bubble was what looked like a young girl, around their age. She was beautiful. Hair the color of silver was braided down past her back, her skin was smooth and pale, dark lashes laying against cheeks that were soft rose in color. Her lean form was dressed in a short lavender skirt, leggings of the same color came down from mid-thigh and flared out over her boots, her shirt was short, revealing her mid-drift, one arm bare and the other covered in a bell sleeve. On her back was what looked like a silver key. As Ulrich stared, the girl's eyes opened, revealing ocean-colored orbs sparkling against her pale face.

As soon as her eyes opened, the bubble seemed to pop in a flash of light. From the light flew the key she had on her back, spinning like a boomerang and slicing neatly through the emblem on the Crab's back, taking out the creature. The girl seemed to explode from the light, catching the key as it came back to her. The shocked party barely uttered a word as the girl leapt nimbly on the next Crab's back, slicing through the emblem before repeating the process with the third. Once it disappeared, she landed on the ground in a defensive position in front of them, staring down the Mana Rays as they hovered in front of them. The girl opened her mouth and what sounded like harsh code came from it. Whatever she said, it scared off the creatures. The strange girl stood and slung the key over her shoulders, turning to face them.

"I am the Guardian Program...Codename: Serenity."

_What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?_

To be continued...

**Author's Notes:** The first, short chapter. I was watching _Code: Lyoko_ and listening to the theme song for _Kingdom Hearts II_, so now you know where the strange mesh of the two came from. I've been playing with Serenity's character for some time...just never got around to writing her. Well? Whatcha thing?

Oh, and for those who don't know: "wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I" is "I need more affection than you know" backwards. Neat, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita discover a part of Sector 5 that they've never been...there they discover the Guardian Program, a young girl who weilds a strange, key-like weapon and is the only one who can truly wipe Xana from the face of Lyoko. ((_Code Lyoko_ with hints of _Kingdom Hearts_ sprinkled in for taste))

**Diclaimer:** I do not know _Code Kyoko_ nor the Keyblade from _Kingdom Hearts_, I just borrowed them for the time being and promise to return them in like-new condition.

Pairings: UlrichxYumi, JeremyxAelita, OddxSerenity

Chapter Two: Meeting the Guardian

"Guardian Program?" Ulrich asked the girl, who had introduced herselt as Serenity, and was apparently a program run on Lyoko, like Aelita. Ulrich had never heard of a Guardian Program, but it seemed that the girl wasn't an enemy, since she had helped take out Xana's creatures and didn't seem to want anything from Aelita. He looked her over, wondering why in the hell she was suddenly here and why she hadn't show herself earlier.

"So...if you're a program here..." Odd started, asking the very same thing Ulrich had been thinking, "And you've been here all this time...where've you been?" Serenity turned her ocean-blue eyes towards Odd, but they seemed out of focus, as if her mind were far away as her physical self stood with them. Suddenly, Serenity's eyes came back into focus, looking at Odd.

"It is preferable that we continue this conversation elsewhere," Serenity told them, "I am picking up multiple viruses heading this way. Xana knows I've been activated and has now gone on the offensive." The four looked at each other before they heard the roar of one of Xana's creatures. They took Serenity's advice and fled Sector 5 towards the more isolated Arctic Sector, Serenity catching a ride with Odd on his hoverboard and Aelita with Yumi.

When they landed, Serenity scanned the area before deeming it safe to continue the interrupted conversation. The others stood slightly seperate from her, looking at the strange girl with a mix of curiosity and mistrust, Aelita was looking at her in awe, amazing that she could defeat Xana's creations so easily. Finally, Odd again stepped up to speak to the program.

"Who are you?" he asked, speaking what the entire group was thinking, "Why are you here? If you've been here the whole time, why didn't you come out before?" Serenity looked at Odd with an even gaze, as if processing the question before answering him.

"I am Serenity, codename for the Guardian Program," she replied, "I was created by Fraz Hopper to protect Lyoko and Aelita from Xana. I was also created to delete Xana from Lyoko. As to why I never showed, I was not activated until recently when my User summoned me to protect Aelita and Lyoko."

"The opened door," Ulrich muttered, gaining looks from the rest of the group, "The opened door, that was Serenity's part of Sector 5. She was probably locked up in there and Hopper finally let her out. I guess he must not trust us to take care of Xana." Serenity looked at him for a moment, her head tilted to the side in what appeared to be a confused look, then shook her head.

"My User trusts you," she said, "He trusts you with Aelita and Lyoko, but you do not have the capabilities to destroy Xana. You are to protect the outside world from Xana's influence, I am to erase Xana from Lyoko. Also, my User didn't have the power to activate me before. He recently gained it..." Three of the four looked at her with a mistrusting gaze, but it was broken when Jeremy said that it was getting late and that they needed to get back to the real world before anyone at the school started missing them.

"Bring us back, Jeremy," Yumi said. Aelita and Odd were the only ones who waved to Serenity before they were brought back to the real world, disappearing in a whirlwind of data and leaving Serenity standing in the Arctic Sector alone.

Once they were gone, Serenity felt a shiver go down her back. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that there was what looked like a man dressed in a black coat, hood pulled up and shadowing his face in complete darkness. She reached behind her and pulled the key off her back, turning and looking over her shoulder at the man.

"So...you show yourself," she said, ocean eyes narrowing at the man, "Xana..."

To be continued...

**Author's Notes:** The second short chapter (is it just me, or are they already getting shorter? Pretty soon my "chapters" will be one sentence!)! I would have written more, but ending the chapter with a physical manifestation of Xana was too tempting. I'll write more in the next chapter, promise! Please read and review!


End file.
